


6 seconds

by satinandsteel



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 04:55:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5362199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satinandsteel/pseuds/satinandsteel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackson isn't exactly sure what to make of his new neighbor...</p><p>(request by pleasejimin)</p>
            </blockquote>





	6 seconds

           “… I can totally explain this.” Jackson stood on his neighbor’s front door step, wondering if it had been a mistake to come over here in the first place – after all, the guy was standing there holding like, 8 balloons, had a piñata sitting on the floor behind him, and had a party hat on his dog.

           He hadn’t really assumed much of his new neighbor when he’d first moved in. They’d introduced themselves within the first week – his name was Mark, and he seemed relatively quiet, kinda nice. Even a bit cute. The first couple weeks had been relatively harmless – he’d see him once in a while as they were leaving for work, and the two would wave, maybe hold a small conversation about the weather or what they had planned for that day.

           But then things started getting… Weird. Sometimes he’d hear Mark talking to himself, out in the backyard – which, okay, not ridiculously out of place. Jackson had been known to talk to himself from time to time too. Except this was really loud. And at like – 1 am.

           And sometimes he’d see glimpses of things through Mark’s window (not cause he was staring or anything… Oh, come on, their windows faced each other, it was bound to happen from time to time). Things that were just… Strange. Hurried movements, clothing being flung around, how he’d show up at the house carrying in bags of random ass crap.

           Jackson never really bothered himself to try and figure out what was going on – as long as the guy wasn’t hurting anybody, he could do whatever the hell he wanted, he figured.

And then today, he found himself on Mark’s balcony. He didn’t normally bother the blonde directly, but he was wondering if maybe the older guy had a fly swatter hanging around – he seemed to keep finding bugs everywhere, and if he didn’t figure out a way to fix the problem quickly, he was gonna lose his mind. So he knocked on the door, hoping that maybe if he didn’t have a fly swatter he’d have some of that bug spray crap – he didn’t normally like it, what with all those chemicals, but if it would solve the problem, he’d be more than happy to borrow some. And then… There was suddenly a piñata, balloons spilling out onto the front porch, and a dog in a party hat.

           “Coco – Coco, come here! Sorry about that,” Mark apologized, quickly grabbing the fluffy white dog and placing her on the other side of the doorway. “What’s up?”

           “… Having a party?” Jackson asked hesitantly, trying to take in the colorful scene in front of him, eyebrow slightly raised. Mark let out a nervous giggle, shaking his head as he looked around him.

           “No, just making a new video – you know, it takes a lot more effort than you’d think to make one of these things,” Mark explained, gesturing for Jackson to follow him inside, slowly pushing in some of the balloons with his feet. Jackson carefully closed the door behind him, eyeing every corner of the house, half expecting more balloons to appear in some hidden corner.

           “Yeah… Make what, exactly?” Jackson asked, not entirely sure if he was supposed to be catching onto what Mark was talking about. Mark spun around, eyes wide in surprise, before frowning slightly, arms crossed over his chest.

           “Wait… Do you not know who I am?” Jackson shrugged, tucking his hands into his pockets, wondering if Mark would ever ask why was he even there in the first place.

           “My weird neighbor, Mark?” Jackson offered, ignoring Mark’s noise of surprise.

           “Don’t you use Vine?” Again, all Jackson could do was shrug.

           “I mean – a couple friends send me some links from time to time, but I don’t actively use it or anything.” Mark went fishing into his sweatshirt’s pocket, pulling out his phone and tapping something in, holding up the screen to Jackson.

           “So… You’ve never seen these, then?” Jackson squinted, looking at the user name: _tuans_tales_. Jackson was about to respond that he clearly hadn’t, until suddenly his focus was drawn to the subject of the video – Mark, in slow motion, doing a sexy shirtless walk down his hall, only to be followed by an abrupt cut to him tripping flat onto his face.

           “Is… Is that  _you_?” Jackson asked incredulously, raising his eyes to Mark’s, and his neighbor nodded, placing his phone back into his pocket. “But you – you’re quiet – and you don’t –  _you_ do that?” It was Mark’s turn to shrug, his cheeks turning a faint red.

           “Yeah, and I’m actually pretty good at it,” he admitted, gesturing around the house. “A lot of thought goes into these videos, which unfortunately results in disasters like these.” Jackson nodded slowly, mentally noting that he’d have to update his social media usage as soon as he got home. “Hey… You’re not busy for the next couple hours, are you? I could use some help.”

           “Next couple hours? Isn’t it just a six second video?” Jackson asked, to which Mark responded with stifled laughter.

           “Yeah, except generally six second videos take about an hour to set up to make sure that they work, half an hour to test a few times and get rid of any faults, 6 seconds to actually film… And then the meal afterwards can last as long as you want.” Jackson’s face lit up at that, especially the way Mark fidgeted nervously while voicing the last bit.

           “Well, I mean… If you’re a famous Viner, then I just have to say yes, now don’t I?’ Mark rolled his eyes, picking up some balloons and heading back towards his living room, unable to disguise a grin at the way Jackson laughed wildly, following close behind.

* * *

           “That – was – so – much – work,” Jackson groaned, collapsing back onto the floor, Mark stretched out beside him.

           “Welcome to my life,” the older one groaned, wiping a hand over his face, but pleased with the overall result.

           “Why do you keep doing it?” Jackson asked, turning his head and looking at the blonde, who just shrugged, smiling in return.

           “It’s fun to make people laugh. Don’t you think so?” Jackson nodded slowly, pleased with the answer, and pleased with how well the clip had turned out. “Now… Don’t I owe you some food?”

           Jackson nodded eagerly, sitting up quickly and Mark couldn’t help but think to himself that he knew exactly what six second clip he wanted to capture next – the speed with which Jackson’s smile lit up his whole face.


End file.
